I Will Not Bow
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: The storm prepares her, and the rain supports her. 80x96x59


**Thank you TheLampInTheDark for beta reading**

**Song-I Will Not Bow**

**Artist-Breaking Benjamin**

**_Pairing-Yamamoto, Chrome, Gokudera_**

* * *

"Ah!" Chrome muttered as she fell from balancing a board.

"Tch no no no! Baka you have to stay still and concentrate!" Gokudera yelled and helped her get up, slightly blushing as she grabbed onto his hand tightly.

"S-sorry Storm man but its k-kind of difficult."

"Well what if I hold you for a while till you get your balance?" He suggested.

"That will be helpful t-thank you" Chrome looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"D-don't smile" He turned around hiding a small blush and giving a frown.

"S-sorry" Chrome said sadly.

He turned around to look at her.

'_I should try to be nicer to her maybe that way we can get some progress going but still I don't want her to get hurt. Maybe my methods are too hard for her?…then again the 10th will be proud of me that I taught her so much!...Yes I can't be his right hand man if I can't even help his guardians become stronger'_

"I'll be the best teacher ever!" He yelled.

"Ummm what are you talking ab-about?" Chrome looked at him confused as his eyes held determination.

"N-nothing just thinking out loud!" Gokudera yelled in embarrassment.

Chrome just giggled "Okay"

Chrome then signaled Gokudera that she will once again try to get on the board. He nodded and helped her up. He placed both his hands on her waist. Chrome squeaked in surprise when she felt his hands on her.

"I'm not going to do anything…now back to step one" He sighed. Chrome nodded but couldn't stop blushing as she felt safe in his hands. "Okay in a battle field no one knows what will happen"

"Y-yeah" Chrome nodded meekly.

"Then if you are fighting and what you are standing on suddenly collapses then what would you do?"

"I-I would create an illusionary platform s-so I wouldn't fall"

"Correct I will now let go of you so when I do and you lose balance create the platform okay"

"Okay"

"On the count of three…..one….two…th-..."

"Hey what are you guys training on?" Yamamoto asked as he entered the training ground unannounced.

"Ehh.." Chrome lost her concentration and lost her balance.

Gokudera saw her falling and decided to grab her tighter but caused both of them to end up on the floor.

"You stupid base ball idiot look what you did!" He yelled from the floor.

"Oooww" Chrome muttered as she pushed herself up using Gokudera chest as support. As Gokudera felt hands on his chest he looked up only to see Chrome sitting on his lap. She had her soft small hands on his chest, her legs where on both sides of his hips. He could see that her small green skirt had been pushed of making him see her white milky thighs. Both his hands where still on her waist that made his fingers touch her porcelain skin. His brain then proceeded to read the situation and thought of a…..well weird scenario outcome.

'_If anyone comes and sees me like this then…'_

_*~Gokudera Imagination~*_

"_Sorry but for molesting Chrome I have to ask you to give up your position of being the storm guardian"_

"_No Juddaime! It wasn't my fault! It's a misunderstanding I swear!"_

"_Sorry but this must be done and to think you were my right hand man attacking such an innocent person as Chrome" Tsuna coldly stated._

"_No please 10th!" He fell on his knees and begged._

"_I will bite you to death for doing this on Namimori ground" A dark aura came around him._

"_I am extremely disappointed in you" Something grabbed Gokudera legs._

"_Stupidera I can't believe it" It began to drag him away slowly._

"_Kufufufu I will send you to hell now!" He saw fire._

_Back to reality_

He immediately got up knocking Chrome on her butt.

"I-I that will be all for today's training and I didn't do it I didn't molest you I am innocent…I can't go to hell!" With that he ran out of the room sweating in nervousness and shouting nonsense.

"Maa Maa he is sure is weird huh Chrome"

"I guess s-so" Chrome looked worried as she heard 'bangs' and 'thuds' on where Gokudera had run to.

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~!  
**

"Now that Gokudera is gone let's begin our training" He had a cookie grin on his face.

"H-hai" Chrome nodded.

"Okay were did we leave of yesterday?" Takeshi scratched his head in thought.

"W-we were training in the dark" Chrome reminded him.

"Oh right then let's begin" Yamamoto brought out a blindfold from his back pocket. "Now put this on"

"Can you h-help me tie it in the back?"

"Sure Chrome whatever you need" He went behind her and placed it on her eyes. Chrome lifted her hair so it won't be in the way. "Your hair smells nice Chrome"

"I…uuhh" Chrome blushed at his statement and felt the world go dark as he wrapped the blindfold.

"Don't get embarrassed" He patted her back lightly. "Now let's start, make an illusionary wall to block of my attacks okay"

"Hai" Chrome got into a defense stance. She then heard Yamamoto steps coming from the left so she created a wall on her left. The blow was blocked but the force caused her to stumble to the right a bit.

"That was good but make it stronger so I won't be able to budge you okay"

"Hai"

The trained until they couldn't stand up straight.

"Chrome your doing great" Yamamoto congratulated her as he took of her blind fold. The first things she saw was his smile.

"T-thank you…d-do you think Bossu will send me on a mission a-anytime soon?" Chrome looked up to him in hope. "I want to be useful I haven't gone on a single one"

"Sure I'll even put in a good word in for you"

"Thank you" She smiled brightly at his words.

* * *

**! ! ! ! !  
**

"No! She is not ready yet!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"Ma ma, she is ready and making her go on a mission will be good for her" He smiled and then suddenly turned serious. "It will make her stronger and you know she wants to go on a mission. Why are you so against her going?"

"Because she is not strong enough she will get hurt you baseball idiot" He was fuming. "She needs more training"

"What?"

"You heard me she needs more training!" He grabbed Takeshi from the collar. "So don't you dare go to the 10th and demand a mission for her"

"Ma ma, Calm down I won't" he got out of the bombers grip and walked away. "You can't keep her from missions forever you know"

"W-what's that suppose to mean" He yelled at the rain guardian back.

* * *

**! !~!~~~~  
**

Gokudera was walking around but stopped as his eyes spotted Chrome leaning on a wall looking outside a window across her. She looked…..sad. He walked over to her spot.

"Tch what are you doing here?"

Chrome jumped up in surprise as she heard the voice. "Ah oh umm…storm-man…I was just" She hung her head so her bangs hid her eye.

"What's wrong" Hayato sounded worried.

"Rain man told me that I am not ready for a mission and I-I was hoping….…h-he said I need more training" She looked up and she had a tear in her eye. Gokudera was shocked and held her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I…..…do you think I am ready for a mission…..I thought Yamamoto believed in me b-but….." A tears fell. "I really want to be useful"

"Chrome stop crying" he let go of her face and walked away.

"G-Gokudera-san?"

**I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away**

"Ma ma, I thought you didn't want her to go on a mission" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera in confusion.

"Shut up I told you to not tell the tenth but you go and tell Chrome do you know how sad she was" He yelled out in frustration.

"Then let her go on a mission you made me look like a bad guy and I really think she is ready so let's give her a mission"

"Ugh" He punched the wall near Yamamoto's head "Fine but just so she won't be sad and I'll go with her"

"She has to go alone"

"Did you not hear me baka? . .HER"

"Then I will go to and watch" Yamamoto grinned "But you have to let her defend herself someday, you can't always be there"

"Not if I can't help it" He mumbled silently.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing let's go to Juddaime" Gokudera led the way while Takeshi still held his playful grin.

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~~  
**

"Chrome your mission is to take out three convicts. All the information about them is in this folder." Tsuna the Boss of the Vongola was handing her a folder full of information of her first mission.

"Hai I won't let you down Bossu" Her face was straight. She was acting professional even though she felt like dancing and smiling in joy.

"Chrome I know you will do great but please be careful they are strong and dangerous" Tsuna gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san taught me well and thank you for the mission" she bowed in respect and walked out of his office. Once the door closed she smiled and held onto the folder.

"M-my first mission"

"Hey Chrome-"Yamamoto was attacked by Chrome. She gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gokudera who was at the time with Yamamoto looked petrified as she gave him a kiss.

"W-what are you doin-" Chrome did the same to Gokudera.

"T-thank you both I just got my f-first mission" Her face was red by her action but she ignored it as she was excited over her first milestone. "I'm going to prepare my plane gets here in an hour" She left running.

Gokudera held onto his cheeks that still has the lingering imprint of her lips. He smiled slightly but soon frowned as he saw Yamamoto holding onto his cheek too.

"Ha ha she sure is excited" He looked at the bomber who looked like he was going to explode. "Hey what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!"

'_Why did she kiss him too?!' _He thought as he too went to prepare a suitcase, for he was going to follow Chrome.

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~~!****  
**

"Damn it where did she go?" Gokudera was following Chrome silently but she suddenly disappeared from his sight. "I have to admit her illusions are more believable but now I don't know where she is."

"Ha ha I know right" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around just to see a smiling Takeshi. He frowned and shook his hand off. "What are you doing here?!"

"Shhh be quite or Chrome will be found out and I told you I will be coming along"

"You stu-"

An alarm sounded off. Then there were bright red lights blinking around.

"Oh no Chrome" Gokudera ran to the nearest hallway and looked around for the mist guardian.

*Boom*

"Gokudera look" Yamamoto pointed at a huge hole in the wall. Near the hole was a man's body he was clearly unconscious. They ran to it and jumped over his body to see what was going on. What they saw both surprised and terrified them.

* * *

**!~!~~!~~~!~!  
**

"Little girl do you think you can defeat us" A group of three men with dangerous weapons were around her smiling.

"Let's kill her" A man with a bow and arrow laughed maniacally.

"No let's play with her" This man leaning on a wall smiled.

"Fools we must take her as a prisoner" A large man with a hammer in his hand roared.

"No I'm g-going to take you out" Chrome was scared but forced herself to be brave. The man that was leaning in the wall just walked closer to her. "Don't come near me"

"Ah and why not? You are the one who came here this is my territory I can go where I want" He was getting too close so Chrome decided to kick him away. Her foot went to his face making him fly but it sounded an alarm. His team mates just stared as their comrade was on the floor-unconscious.

* * *

**)()()()()()()()(  
**

"Tch Tch don't go believing you are strong he is just a weakling, fight me!" The man with the bow and arrow started shooting at her in lightning speed. Chrome got away but one landed on her sending her to a nearby wall. "My arrows do have a punch but they also have a kick"

He laughed insanely and took out a control. "Well let's see you go BOOM!"

Chrome made a defensive shield around her but she still went through the wall.

"Aahh…I will not give up!" Chrome got up using her trident as support.

"I'll kill you"

"Not if you can't see me" Chrome created darkness. The whole room that was alight by light bulbs became pitch black.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I'm in front of you" Chrome used the end of her trident to hit the man in his stomach.

"Ugh" the man spat out blood. "Y-you"

"Little girl had you forgotten about me" A hammer went for her head but Chrome created a shield.

"You are too noisy" Chrome stated and sent fire at him.

"Not so weak huh?"

"No. I have great teachers" She smiled.

"Well I'm sure they also taught you to fly!" The man struck his hammer to the floor and caused the floor to break. "Hope you have a great fall"  
"Actually you are the one who is going to fall" Chrome returned all light in the room and she was floating on an imaginary floor. The man looked down and saw the floor crack under him and then…..he fell.

**(()))()()()())()**

* * *

"I….I did it." Chrome smiled. "I actually did it"

"Did what" She turned around and saw the man with the bows standing up laughing. "You took out two well it's great, more money for me. Now to get rid of you"

He had the control he used before in his hand once again.

"W-what" She was going to run but an arrow tripped her. There was at least 30 arrows around her all blinking red. "W-when"

"Bye bye" He pushed the button.

'_I-I failed'_

"Chrome" She heard two voices yell out. She whipped her head around to find the source.

'_W-who is that?' _All the arrows exploded before she could see who had yelled out for her.

**Open your eyes!**

'_My head it hurts…...w-where am I? ...Did I die?'_

Chrome opened her good eye to see. The walls were white and it smelled like medicine.

"Ma ma, you're awake" She heard a familiar voice and moved her head to see the person.

"R-rain-man?" Yamamoto got up and brushed her hair from her face. "You're in the hospital right now so just rest up"

"B-but how I was in a mission I-"Memories of arrows exploding entered her mind ".…I failed d-didn't I" Chrome closed her eyes and held back tears. "I am so-"

"Shhhh Chrome you did your best" Yamamoto reassured.

"No I let Bossu down I…I am so useless"

Gokudera who had not been acknowledged yet stood up with anger.

"Don't you dare say that! You are not useless you took out two thugs you just got…..careless"

"B-but….."

"You did your best" Gokudera said sternly "Even after you get all better we will train twice as hard"

"T-thank you" Chrome whispered.

"Chrome rest now we will be back later okay" Yamamoto said as he gave her a hug. Chrome blushed and laid down. Gokudera saw this and pulled them apart.

"She is injured don't touch her"

"Ma, ma, I'm sorry" he smiled and left waving goodbye.

"Tch" He then went to Chrome and patted her on her head. "Get better" he muttered and left.

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

A week passed and Chrome recovered rather quickly.

She was training once again under both Gokudera and Yamamoto, they trained her till dusk to dawn.

"Chrome your awesome now I think your stronger than Hibari ha ha" Yamamoto laughed.

"I-I don't think so…"

"Come on Chrome you are stronger I'm sure the next mission you will get will be super easy" he said in confidence.

"Tch she needs more training" Gokudera interrupted them.

"Ha ha are you sure about that or is that you just don't want to spend more quality time with Chrome?"

"W-what don't say stupid thing" he flushed in embarrassment.

"W-well I like spending time with you Gokudera-san" Chrome gave him a shy smile.

"Y-you do?" He then hid his emotions "Well I guess you're not that bad to be with"

"Aww you admitedt it" Yamamoto cheered. "Chrome I love hanging out with you. I feel we are closer." Chrome blushed rosy pink.

"I…thank you" Gokudera felt his temper rise as Yamamoto was getting to friendly with Chrome.

"Well if you guys are done chatting" He took out his bombs. "Let's train some more"

"Hai" Takeshi and Chrome said in union.

* * *

**~!~~!~!  
**

"Chrome here is your second mission and to help you is Gokudera-kun who volunteered" Tsuna informed the mist guardian.

"Bossu if it's not that much trouble I will like to go alone"

"W-what I told you I will be going baka" Gokudera spat.

"Ma ma, she has her reasons" Takeshi assured.

"I do" Chrome smiled at them. "Thank you Gokudera but I want to do this alone please"

"B-but"

"I am happy that you are worried about me but please I want to show that I am capable of completing a mission alone to Bossu"

"I'm not worried" Hayato tried to deny. Chrome merrily smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. His face went red and he hugged her back slightly shaking.

"Thank you Gokudera-san"

"I know you will do great" Takeshi inquired.

"And thank you Yamamoto-san for always believing in me and pushing me" She gave him a tight hug that caused him to blush.

"Ah no need to thank me"

"Well I'll be going now"

"Wait" Gokudera said. "I'll drive you to the airport.

"Thank you"

* * *

**!~!~!~!~!  
**

"Don't worry she'll be back and she'll be okay" Yamamoto grinned.

"She better be" Gokudera lit a cigarette.

They saw her plane take off.

'_I am worried but all she asked was for me to trust her so I will' _Gokudera looked up in the sky_ 'you will do great Chrome and when you get back we'll celebrate'_

'_Ah Chrome I'll miss you and I know you will do great' _Yamamoto thought as he placed his hands on his head_ 'when you get back I hope we can do more than train'_

* * *

**_Thank you TheLampInTheDark! For beta reading!_**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

**_Review?_**


End file.
